Sheila and Patricia team up against Molly
Molly goes too far crossing Aunt Patricia and her family. She and Sheila team up against the malefactor! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Molly's war against the Lamberts went to more gutter tactics, when she attacked Alicia Lambert after she confronted her on the attack of her brother, Roger. This landed Alicia in the hospital, and an alliance to be formed between Patricia, Alicia's mother, and Sheila, Molly's arch-enemy. Sheila and Patricia sat down at a table in the Beanery, enjoying some New England Clam Chowder, from the steaming pots that Delia always kept hot. "Excellent soup," Patricia said, "this is one thing I definitely missed about New England." "Yeah," Sheila said, "New England Clam Chowder, how wonderful it is." Delia came over to the table, "Anything else you two need?" she asked. "I have no idea," Sheila smiled, "this is fine right now." "How is Alicia doing, Mrs. Lambert?" Delia asked. "She's fine," Patricia said, "she was nearly pummeled, by that wicked woman, but thanks to Sheila, she was taken care of." "Would you want someone to come with you when you confront Molly?" Delia said. "That's sweet, Dee," Patricia said kindly, "but I don't think that would be necessary. You've got a lot on your plate as it is, with running this place." "Thanks," Delia said, "let me know what happens, and what you went and did." She then bustled over to where Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten was drinking her latte. Sheila and Patricia went over to the Law Enforcement Center, which was two blocks away from the Beanery, Anne, who had been made aware of the imminent arrival of Patricia and Sheila, had Joanna bring Molly to visiting, so they could confront her. "I should punch you out for attacking my children," Patricia snapped enraged, "but I would be arrested!" "Taaah!" Molly taunted her, "So what! I've attacked them, and I will do it again!" Sheila couldn't stand it anymore, "You will LEAVE my aunt's children alone!" she said, biting off the words and spitting them out, "I have never been more sickened by your abject evil!" Molly laughed her merry laugh, "I love being evil," she crowed, "It's so much fun!" "And if you don't dare to stop your damned merry laugh," Sheila said acidly, "I will wipe that damned smile clean off your face!" "You wouldn't do that," she taunted, "everyone loves my merry laugh!" "You are a deluded little twit!" Patricia snapped. "Maybe I am," Molly snapped, "but you are a piece of trash! You are nothing but a multiple married little slut, always following in your sister's footsteps!" Patricia was stunned, "I will NOT tolerate you taking nasty about my late sister!" she spat furiously at her. Molly just laughed her merry laugh and smiled nastily at her. "I can do whatever I want to!" she spat back at her enemy. "Not this time," another voice sounded, with authority. "Oh, good grief," Molly sniffed, "NOW who is mocking the wonderful Molly?!" "I am, and I dare," Eileen Shaw stated with a glare on her face. "I am hereby serving you with more charges!" Molly heaved a put-upon sigh, "Now what loser dares to charge the sweet and oh-so-innocent Molly?!" "This charge is being leveled by Laurie Brewster," Eileen said, "she is charging you with conspiracy to commit murder in the death of her mother, Viola." Sheila and Patricia looked at Molly with hatefulness; Eileen looked unrelenting; and Molly just looked at them, without a trace of remorse. What will happen next? *With these new charges leveled on her, what recourse will Molly have? *How will Sheila and Patricia use this new shock to get their revenge on Molly? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila